


What a year

by Moon_Charm



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All past links are family, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Charm/pseuds/Moon_Charm
Summary: It's Sidon ruta's junior year,  to him his ife isn't that exiting, until one pizza delivery he meets Link Wild who he instantly gains a crush on. But the town isn't the same when a mystery kid appears in town by the name of " Calamity Ganon "  unfortunate things start happening in their town, and why does link and his older sister zelda have some sort of rivalry against Ganon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and I'm bad at summaries   
> And may add artwork :)

Sidon pov:

Summer just ended and that means a new year.. And I still haven't found a boyfriend.. I'm depressing I told Mipha I would get one by the end of the year and nope! Girls tend to give me attention, sucks for them that I'm gay. Life is shit sometimes when it comes to love or just for me.

When I'm too caught up in my thoughts my best friend Teba runs and jumps on me "BRO, guess what?!?!" he yelled in my ear. "What happened?" I said. " My asshole of a brother isn't going to be home tonight!!!" He whispered for some odd reason. " Do you know what that means??" said Teba. "No what?" I replied. "SLEEPOVER BITCH!!!!" Teba yelled. He always scares the shit out of me whenever he just randomly yells weird shit. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" his older brother Revali yelled back and slapped Teba head. They always end up yelling at each other, how annoying and least Mipha and I aren't like that... I think. " Nothing better be out of place, got it Teba?" Revali told him. "No promises ravioli" he laughed out. Teba knows his bother gets riled up whenever someone calls him ravioli or some other nickname. "Go suck a dick, oh and Sidon, keep him in check will you?" Revali said in a calm tone. " You know I do" I replied. "Aces" was all Revali said and then he left. " Where's he going anyways?" I asked. " Hanging out with the champions like always, fuck why can't we hang out with them, they're fuckin' cool!!" Teba cooed. He's always wanted to hang out with them but the champions don't want to invite their younger siblings to hang out just yet, so Mipha has told him. "Yeah, at least we might hang out with them this summer" I told him. "Yeah you're right, c'mon! Let's go chill at my house!" he yelled. 

 

It didn't take long for us to make it to Teba's house. "Did you tell the others if they wanted to come over?" I questioned him. " Nope, I prefer to hang out with my best friend" he said way to calm. " What are you thinking?" I asked , Whenever he talks like that he's up to something. "What do you mean?" He replied in a fake innocent voice. " What are you thinking?" I asked. He leaned on the counter and said " Well you keep on being depressed about how you can't find a cute boy, so tonight we're going to search for one dude!!" Teba said way to cheery for my liking. " How?" I replied while looking for a snack in his refrigerator because I'm a fatass. " How? We stalk Midna's Instagram and facebook for any guys that look our age, like that idea?" he said in a happy tone. " I guess , isn't that like stalking in a way? I don't like that shit tebs" I say and take a bite out of a Hershey bar. " Fuck No! That isn't stalking I think, we're just looking for a guy that you think is cute is all" he smirked still leaning on the counter. "Fine, I doubt I'll see anyone though" Which wasn't really a lie, there were cute guys but they were taken sadly. " I give up! Great I'm gonna die old and alone" I say defeated and fall into the couch dramatically. "Oh Shut the fuck up we're 16, you still have time" He said to try and cheer me up. I'm such a hopeless romantic, it doesn't count that people in school like me, they just like me for my looks and because I'm tall, I have tanned skin, scarlet hair that I usually have in a medium braid or because of my golden eyes. "Cheer up! Let's get pizza and play video games, yeah?" he said in a hopeful voice. "You know me too well tebs" I smile while I still lie on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He's such a great friend, we were friends since the 3rd grade. "Come here Sid!!" he yelled over to me from the computer. I walked over and fucking teba. Not only did he order a pizza but he also wrote in the description box " Send a cute teen boy ". " What the hell Teba?!?!" I yelled panicking. " Oh come on, sid some pizza guys are cute! We might get lucky!" he replied, clearly amused seeing me panic. I was completely nervous, what if it was a cute guy? What would I say? What can I say? Teba noticed that I was fighting with myself and he gave me a confident smile and said " Sidon, I know you can do this, you been through alot of things! This is nothing! You can do this, plus if you mess up no worries! You may not see that guy again!" He said trying to build up my confidence, I nod and look down at what I'm wearing : a white t-shirt (not bad), a black and white Varsity Jacket, black jeans and white addidas. " I look decent" I said looking at myself in the mirror. " You look awesome bro" Teba told me. We sat down and waited then 30 minutes later the door bell rings, I panic, Teba squeals in excitement. He gives me money and runs and peeks out the window. " Holy shit, Sidon!" I hear him whisper and then hides. " Go" he whispers hiding from sight. I take a deep breath , here we go I told my self. I open the door and I see the cutest and adorable boy I've ever seen, he was short, he had long bangs on either side of his face,he has a hat blocking his beautiful blonde hair, the prettiest blue eyes He's ever seen, a nice smile that was clearly to display his friendly encounter to customers. "Hello, sorry I was the only one available" the boy said. " Holy shit you're cute" I spill out, I realized what I said and was a nervous wreck. The boy blushed and let out a small laugh, he's so cute.. Fuck I'm so gay. " I- I'm sorry for just saying tha-" " No worries , I think you're cute too" the cute boy cut me off and smiled. " Here's your pizza" he handed me a pizza box , I didn't notice until now that he had a triangle? Tattooed on the top of his right hand. " That'll be 10.99" he said gently with a genuine smile. My hand was shaking as I gave him the money. " Have A nice night" he said and gave me a wink while he turned away to leave. " W- wait!" I yelled at him. He stopped and turned to me and tilted his head. " What's your name?" I asked. " The boy smiled and said " Link" then turned and walked away. Fuck I don't even know him and Im1 already head over heels for him or I'm just that gay. I walked back inside teba was smiling at me. " I'm so fucking gay" I said, I can feel myself blushing. " Dude! I can't believe you actually said he was cute, right in his face!!!" Teba shouted in joy. " What was his name?" he questioned me. "Link". I said breathlessly. " Hang on, Doesn't his name sound familiar sidon?" Teba said confused. "I don't think so?" I said in confusion. " I think Mipha and Revali might know?" teba said. " Maybe" I replied.


	2. The Question

Sidon pov :

That night I couldn't sleep, Link was on my mind. I never seen a boy as cute as him and I couldn't ask mipha since she was sleeping over at Urbosa's house. I'll just text text her.

 

Sidon: Hey mipha, do you know anyone named link?

Mipha: Yeah, why?

Sidon: I was just curious, can you tell me about him?

Mipha: yeah, he is part of the champions, he's going to be a senior with us, he has tattoos ;) he's pretty quiet but not around us , his sister is Zelda, and I'd rather not say anything else about them. Sorry brother

Sidon: no worries thanks sis

I sigh and fall back onto the bed, I then remembered what mipha told me something while I was in my freshmen year, she said Link & Zelda said they were supposedly friends with Ganon price, I heard people say ganon was a guy who showed no empathy on others and that he took his problems out on others. He hurt people just for fun, but there was one kid who tried to stand up to him, they fought, and ganon ended up strangling the kid that he was hospitalized and couldn't talk for a while, poor kid. Ganon is someone you shouldn't mess with... But I wonder why someone cute and adorable like link was friends with ganon. It's kind of silly when some people say his nick name in his little gang is " Calamity Ganon " but I don't know how he really is, he's someone you hear about alot,people fear him, and that he's real dangerous, I want to talk to the champions more since ganon is their age. And I wonder why I never noticed link or zelda before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm  
> I wonder who the hospitalised kid was 


	3. Calamity Ganon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity ganon arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future I'll re-write all current chapters

Sidon's pov

* * *

Today was Sunday and I still can't stop thinking about link, it's so hard to nit think about someone so cute. Maybe hanging out with Riju, Teba, Bazz and yunobo at hyrule central. Maybe hanging out and having fun will get his mind off of link.

 

After tying my hair in a braid, putting on my favorite leather jacket with a white t-shirt and blacked ripped jeans to make me look cool. When I go into the kitchen I see mipha is waiting up on me.

"About time loser" Mipha says trying to stay serious. " You ready? " she asked. " Yeah always ready sis " I replied. While I hang out with my little gang she's going to hang out with hers " The champions " is what other kids and teachers at school call them. They are the top students who are respected, tough, kind, smart and obviously who have bright futures. They even have their own spots in school that are reserved for them.. They are like a student council in a way. And I hang out with their younger siblings like me! Minus bazz, but It's cool,they're cool everything's cool.

"We're here sidon!" Mipha sang to me. "Shit Already?" I was so oblivious, I've been zoning out lately.. That's not good I never zone out only when I'm in geometry I zone out. When we meet the others in front of Hyrule Central ( it's a mall that's fun as hell). Teba was with his sarcastic older brother Revali, Riju with her cool and fun older sister lady Urbosa (she's like a second mom to everyone ), Yunobo with his chill and sweet older brother Daruk, and a blonde girl, who he assumed was Zelda... But alas no link. And bazz too.

" Ah! There's my son!" Cooed Lady Urbosa as she squished my cheeks, I'm really tall for my age but Lady Urbosa was even taller than me which is kind of intimidating since she's muscular and strong as hell. " Hey you can let me go now mom" I said once I freed myself from her strong man hands. " Ha, alright,alright , how is my long lost family doing?" Urbosa asked. We like to think since me and mipha have red hair like urbosa and riju and fairly dark skinned, we act like siblings the four of us, nevermind all of us act like family. " We're good , just want to have some fun" Replied Mipha while Revali looks like he just wants to go inside." Blah Blah Blah, LET'S GO INSIDE ALREADY HOES!!" Revali shouted arm leaning on poor daruk's shoulder while teba looks like he's ashamed to me related to revali. " Revali please stop screaming you little bitch" Zelda replied in a calm manner while looking at her nails. She was wearing a blue jacket and black skinny jeans with a visible golden belt and brown combat boots. " Boo you whore" revali cried out while throwing his fatass on daruk, good thing daruk was strong as hell too. It was quiet other than zelda popping her gum. " "Oookay let's go inside no- " I didn't get to finish while Urbosa's palm hit my forehead, " Not you guys, WE are going inside you four stay put" urbosa said. I looked at Mipha in disbelief, " You thought you guys were coming here to hang out?" She bursted out laughing. " Weren't we?" I questioned. " Yeah! Revali you told me we were going out , not to just stay here like a pet!" Teba told his brother. " That's funny. We just have to go inside real quick and handle some business with someone, We had to bring you guys here by default since our parents don't want to leave you guys at home" Revali explained" Wait" Yunobo started "Why is bazz here? N offense bazz". We all looked at bazz for answers all he said was " Ha I don't know"  and he just walked away? "Back to this issue, that's fucked up" Riju replied, " Sure We'll be back in a bit loves" Chirped Urbosa as they all were going inside the mall. " Bye guys ,nice seeing you" Zelda said with a kind tone.Daruk just waved and smiled like the nice guy he was.

.... What now? Was the question

 

We were just chilling sitting near the water fountain eating the ice cream we just got from a cool street vendor named Twilight who's boss makes him go around the town and sell ice cream... Poor twilight he's such a cool college guy. He has cool earrings, a fresh haircut lat looks real good with him and a chill ass demeanour. While we were eating we heard a kid getting pushed into the water fountain... Not cool. I was going to say something until Yunobo's arm prevented me from going any further, I looked up at him and he whispered to me " Don't you know who that is?" " Nope" I simply said. Riju made a Ugh sound and turned me so I can face her. "That's Calamity Ganon Sidon! Stepping up to him means his attentions on you .. Or worse" said riju in a worried tone. " A new bully, Teba added, " Never-ending torment from him or his goons" Yunobo said in a panicked tone. I didn't say anything but just looked, "Calamity Ganon" was a tall beefy motherfucker who had a scar running down his left eye , a gem in the middle of his forehead, face in a snarl, red hair like a dangerous fire, clothes that looked like he belonged in a mafia ( jacket over his shoulders so cliche ) and those eyes that intimidated the hell out of me honestly mostly his left eye. He walked past them and gave them a glare and just walked away. " I think I just shitted myself" Yunobo said in a horrified tone, we rolled our eyes and then just kept talking about rumors we heard about ganon , apparently he sent some kid to the hospital a couple years ago. Then we had to go home.

 

But what I found strange was that on his left pal was a triangle tattoo with a huge X over it.. Weird 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If it's shitty, like I said first time writing  
> I got inspired by a short story that involved pizza delivery lol
> 
> And link has the triforce tattooed on his right hand


End file.
